


hot water

by gaysanada



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: M/M, oh my god there's only one bed...? whatever will they DO, trent ur gay is showin my man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysanada/pseuds/gaysanada
Summary: oh no, they've both had a long day. oh no, they're staying at a shitty hotel. oh no, there's only one bed. oh no, i used a fan fic trope. whatever will we do in this trying time?
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	hot water

“I _thought_ you said you knew where you were going,” Trent snapped a little too harshly, staring angrily out the windshield, only sparing a quick glance at Chuck. **  
**

“Yeah, well, _I lied_ , alright? Can you just look it up, please?” Chuck snapped back, fingers wrapped tightly around the steering wheel, his voice thick with annoyance.

Trent tapped around his phone, typing in the address of whatever random hotel they’d booked a room at this time.

It had been an incredibly long day for both of them, so by the time they met up, they were both at their limits. Between Chuck getting out the door late, his car refusing to start, and his phone dying, he was in a rotten mood. And Trent, who had been stranded as he waited for Chuck, wondering why Chuck wasn’t answering his phone, left to assume that Chuck had simply bailed on him, was pretty pissed.

Trent groaned as his connection cut out, the directions leaving his screen and being replaced by a stupid little message about not being able to reach the network. Chuck didn’t even say anything, continuing on in the direction he felt was right.

They did eventually reach the hotel, and very stoically checked in, not saying any words to each other as they headed to their room.

Chuck swung the door open, taking a few steps in before coming to a dead stop, “You’ve gotta be shitting me.”

Trent looked up to see what Chuck could _possibly_ be whining about, only to be met with the issue, “Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

There was only _one_ bed, and it was only going to be big enough to share if they cuddled up close, which neither of them wanted to do right now.

They were both far too exhausted to put up a fight with hotel management, and Trent simply shut the door behind them, setting his bag on the ground.

“I’ll sleep on the floor, we’re only gonna be here tonight, it’s not a problem,” Trent mumbled, reaching and grabbing one of the pillows off the bed, dropping it on the floor.

Chuck just nodded, heading into the bathroom to take a shower. Within 30 seconds, Trent heard him make another complaint, this time that the water was freezing, and didn’t seem to be getting any hotter.

Trent groaned, dropping his head in his hands as Chuck came back out of the bathroom, anger spread all over his face.

“It’s _freezing_ in there! The water won’t get hot at all!”

Trent stepped past him and fiddled with the shower, only to find that Chuck was right, and the water would do anything but get hot.

So they both silently changed into the warmest clothes they had brought with them and laid down for bed. Chuck made a quiet comment about the bed being uncomfortable, and Trent just scoffed, as if he wasn’t _literally_ about to sleep on the floor with a single pillow and no blankets.

Time passed slowly, and Trent assumed Chuck was asleep. He pulled out his phone, finding that it was 1 am. He wasn’t even a little bit tired, and even if he was, he wouldn’t be able to sleep.

He scrolled a bit through Instagram, managing to kill 15 minutes on the explore page. Suddenly, Chuck’s face appeared above him, and he nearly screamed.

“What are you _doing_ , dude? Go to sleep,” Chuck muttered, the anger that had been in his voice still lingering through the sleepiness.

Trent hesitated, before quietly speaking up, “It’s too uncomfortable down here.”

Chuck didn’t say anything, just motioning for Trent to get up with his hand, before moving the blankets for Trent to lay next to him.

Trent laid down stiffly, trying not to touch Chuck too much. 

“Shit, dude, you’re freezing. Here,” Chuck mumbled, tossing part of the blanket over Trent and pulling him closer to him.

Trent stiffened up for a second before relaxing a bit into Chuck’s arms, trying not to think about how _close_ they were.

Chuck relaxed immediately, seeming to fall back asleep with no issues.

Trent, on the other hand, was hyperaware of everything. Chuck’s arm wrapped lazily around his midsection, head resting against his shoulder, their legs touching. Trent felt like he could barely breathe, and every little movement he tried to make made him feel like an elephant in a china shop. He was terrified of waking Chuck up again.

He felt Chuck slowly start to rub gentle circles on his stomach with his fingers, “You’re not gonna be able to sleep all tense like that. _Relax_.”

Trent sighed heavily, closing his eyes and trying to push all the thoughts from his mind. But Chuck’s touch made that impossible.

Chuck lifted his head, propping himself up on one arm, “What’s wrong, dude?”

Trent just shrugged, shaking his head, “Nothing. I just can’t sleep.”

Chuck raised an eyebrow, looking at him, “That’s bull.”

Trent contemplated his feelings a little before finally speaking again, “I think I’m..kind of in love with you.”

Chuck smiled, a small laugh coming through his lips, “Well _yeah_ , Trent, I knew that already.”

Trent sat up, looking at Chuck, a mix of embarrassment and anger on his face, “What do you mean you already knew?”

Chuck sat up, looking back at Trent, “I just... _knew_? I don’t know. But, it’s fine, dude. I’m in love with you too.”

Trent was starting to think he might be dreaming, and was terrified of when he’d wake up. He laid back down, staring up at the ceiling as he felt Chuck lay next to him, wrapping his arm around him again and pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

“We can talk more about it in the morning if you want. We both gotta sleep, though,” Chuck said quietly, watching Trent.

“You love me? Like, you love my _personality_ and stuff?” Trent asked, ignoring the suggestion of sleep.

Chuck nodded, “Yeah, man. You’re funny and sweet and you make me happy. Your personality is the best part of you.”

Trent smiled a little, closing his eyes, _finally_ relaxing. He felt Chuck snuggle up next to him and listened to his breathing fall into a soft, gentle rhythm.

Trent was still worried it had been a dream, as he’d had similar ones before. But if it was, he’d deal with that in the morning. For now, he was _happy_.


End file.
